


No More Netflix

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Waverider Domesticness [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Android!Gideon, Crack, Gen, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: In which Time Dad Rip needs a vacation, the Legends are super attached to Netflix and Gideon is banning all sources of inaccurate android fiction.Or what happens when the Legends watch season 4 of Agents of Shield.





	No More Netflix

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I watched AoS s4 and was inspired. I feel like Gideon wouldn't approve of it. So this happened.

Rip sighed as he walked into the media room. He made to step back and turn around as quietly as he could without being detected by the crying/angry occupants. Unfortunately he stepped right into Sara, who had a smirk on her face.

“What is up with them?” she nudged a head to the argument taking place in front of them and the mess (as expected with the Legends) in the room.

“I don’t know, and I would really rather not know. Now, if you would be kind enough to step aside so I may leave-”

“Rip!” Ray yelled, “She’s being mean!”

“I am not, Captain!” Gideon crossed her arms.

“Yes she is!” Jax cried next to Ray.

Rip groaned, “Alright, what is going on. And would you two please get up? You’re hurting Gideon!”

Rip glared at the precarious position the three of them held. Ray was on his knees, his arms locked around Gideon’s legs so she couldn’t move, almost like a child throwing a tantrum. And Jax had his arms around Gideon’s upper half, almost like a desperate hug, except Gideon was clearly squirming to get him off of her. Under Rip’s scrutiny the two finally let go of their vice grips on her and Rip immediately stepped forward to pull Gideon away from them and to him.

“So, what was that all about?” Sara asked again.

“Jefferson? Are you alright? I was feeling a great amount of distress from you!” Martin interrupted the group as he ran in.

“No I’m not! She wants to-” Jax stopped his yelling and slowly lowered his hand from where he was pointing at Gideon under her glare.

“Technically speaking, this is Dr. Heywood’s fault,” Gideon said.

“Nate?” Rip asked, finally noticing the man in question was sitting silently on the couch where popcorn and soda had been upended on him. Amaya was trying to clean him up while Mick was not so subtly eating the popcorn off him.

“I did nothing! That is a boldfaced lie! If anything, it's Ray's fault!” Nate cried out.

“It is sort of your fault,” Amaya said.

“Okay, is someone going to explain what happened here?” Sara asked exasperated.

“Haircut here suggested we watch the new season of Agents of Shield, you know the one with the superheroes they based off all the crazy stuff that happens in Central and Star City? Well the new season has an android, who goes batshit crazy,” Mick explained.

Rip sighed, honestly the twenty first century had so many strange ideas about technological advances. As if Artificial Intelligence could so easily change their allegiances and overcome their programming, just look at Gideon. She was perfectly fine.

“That doesn’t explain what caused all of this mayhem though,” Stein gestured to the state of havoc in the room.

Nate huffed, “I was just stating the fact that Gideon is technically speaking an android too. And you know, she could also turn evil on us. Free will and all that. It’s not my fault she took it so personally.”

“I mean statistically speaking it is possible,” Ray joined the conversation.

"I mean she did help out Rip when he was all evil," Nate added.

"Yeah but that's because he's her Captain. She wouldn't do it on her own free will," Jax argued.

"She's threatened to throw me off the ship if I didn't clean up my room," Ray said.

"Your room is a disaster, you should clean it up," Martin chastised, "Besides if Gideon were to turn evil, it would be rather simple from there to take over the world."

"She is smarter than all of us combined," Sara shrugged.

Pretty soon the entire team was involved in a discussion of whether Gideon would go crazy and evil and overthrow human power to take over the world. (Though Rip she would never do that, he wouldn’t blame her if she did. He might even join her. It would be because of this team. Besides, she had lovely plans for taking over Denmark…)

Gideon glared at them all and yelled, “And this is why I am cancelling Netflix!”

“NO!!” 

Once again the shouts resounded from the entire team, and this time all of them jumped forward and hung onto both Gideon AND Rip. He didn’t deserve this. He tried to shake of Sara on his arm as she whimpered that they couldn’t take away their one source of happiness.

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” Rip muttered to Gideon who was trying to peel Jax’s arms from off of her. Twenty first century ideals and children time travellers, not a good mix. Especially when it came to questioning Gideon, they saw what happened the last time they asked her if she was related to Siri!

He was considering an early retirement. Maybe even somewhere quiet on the countryside, just him and Gideon watching the sunrise with a cup of tea…

“I’m cancelling HBO GO and Hulu also if you keep this up, Dr. Palmer!” Gideon threatened.

As Ray commiserated over the potential loss of his Game of Thrones, Rip figured Gideon needed a vacation from the Legends too.

A very, very, very long vacation. Far, far away from here.


End file.
